Next Time
by roseusvortex
Summary: There is always next time. Maybe it will better then...


**It feels so good to write for Thor again! I have a feeling that Loki always tried to give Thor's friends a chance, at least for Thor. I think before Loki became evil-ish, he would do what made Thor happy. This fic takes place when they are in early teens.**

 **This one-shot is dedicated to krystallazuli! For being...well...awesome and lovely! She writes for Thor and LOTR. Go check out her stories, they are great! ;)  
**

 **Please enjoy! And review? ;)**

* * *

"No."

"Please, Loki!" Thor pleaded with his younger brother, going as far as to beg on his knees.

Loki sighed, "No."

"Why not? It will be fun!"

He snapped his book, that is he was _trying_ to read, shut and glared at his older blond brother, "You and your friends can train all you want in the training grounds. Without _me._ "

Thor pouted, much to Loki's horror, "But it won't be the same without you."

"Look, you go with your friends and do whatever meaningless stupid stuff you think is amusing. I will go with my friends and do what _I_ think is fun."

Thor furrowed his brow, as if thinking hard about what was just said to him, taking it apart word by word, "You have no friends, Loki."

Loki scowled, "Shut up."

But Thor continued, "Which is why I think you should come and train with my friends!"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I have no interest in your brutish ways of what you call _training."_

Thor mused to himself, "You sound like a girl."

Loki promptly bonked his brother on the head with his book, "I can find better ways of training myself in fighting than to use my fists and use so much...violence."

Thor scoffed, "Yes, because you defeat the enemy by making snakes come out of his goblet of ale."

Loki's face reddened and he replied defensively, "That is used for scaring the dimwitted fools that try to flirt with Mother." And for anyone else that annoyed him or Mother, he added to himself mentally. "Do not tempt me to fight you and show how strong my magic is in battle."

Thor perked up, much like a puppy waiting for a treat, "Perhaps you could sho-"

"No! I refuse to be any where in vincinity of your so called 'friends'."

"They enjoy your company, brother."

"If glaring and making insults about me is your definition of enjoying my company, then, yes I supposed they do. But to everyone else's definition of enjoyment that means they despise me."

Thor stared blankly at him and Loki resisted the urge to sigh. After a few minutes of blinking, Thor continued to try to convince Loki, ignoring the previous argument. "They find you amus-"

"Yes, amusing for them to make fun of I suppose."

"They are just a little war-"

"They are more than just wary of my magic, Thor. They hate magic."

"They aren't all ba-"

"No, Fandrall treats me well. Sif hates me. And all of the others follow her example."

"You have pranked her in the pas-"

"She was insulting my hair. Of course I am going to prank her!"

Thor sighed, "Please, Loki? I will talk with them. I'll tell them to treat you better! I just want to spend the day with my friends and little brother."

Loki frowned as he stared at the book in his lap. Thor didn't understand. He was the outcast in their little group, he was completely different. He prefered knowledge and magic while they prefered weapons and unnecessary violence.

It didn't matter if Thor pleaded with them to treat him different, they would only treat him better because of their friendship with Thor. Not because of him.

He would still be the outcast in the group.

Were they really good friends for Thor if they treated someone like him as some kind of traitor? No. His brother was just too idiotic to realize it.

He looked up to see Thor still staring at him hopefully, he sunk deeper into his chair and groaned, "Fine."

"Yes!" Thor's voice was loud and booming as he laughed and slapped his younger brother on the back, causing him to wince. "I will tell the others right away that you will be joining us this afternoon."

Loki just nodded at his brother's enthusiasm. It was so easy to make his brother happy that it was almost pathetic. If Thor wanted him to be there so bad...well...

 _Maybe it won't be too bad this time..._


End file.
